Santa's Elves
by Kalira69
Summary: Sasuke did not sign up for this . . . but he supposes it just might be worth it. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 22)


Written for Day 22 of Sakura Month: Santa's Sexy Helper

* * *

Sasuke eyed the bundle of velvety fabric and took a step back. "Oh no. _Ohhh_ no." He shook his head firmly. "I want _no_ part of-" He broke off as Naruto shouldered him gently, keeping him from retreating any further, and glared at his boyfriend. " _Why me?_ " he demanded darkly.

"Naruto already decided he wants to be an elf," Sakura said, her light footsteps slipping in the door behind him, "and _I_ can't be, obviously."

"We'll make it up to you!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Grouchy!" he added with a laugh.

"How _precisely_ would you suggest-" Sasuke broke off somewhat awkwardly as Sakura came into view, stalling out mid-turn. She grinned at him prettily and tugged her little hat on straighter. Sasuke eyed her dress. "Shouldn't people who live at the poles dress more warmly?" he asked absently, eyes lingering on the long, _long_ expanse of skin visible between the pointed hem of her dress and the tops of her soft, colourful boots.

Naruto hugged him hard. "We're Santa's elves! We don't feel the cold like that!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head - she jingled, little bundles of colourful bells dangling from her earlobes and more on the point of her hat. "It's the look of the thing." she said, and shrugged - more bells sounded cheerfully, these on the zig-zag hem of her short sleeves. "Anyway, we'll be inside the Academy for most of the time."

Sasuke arched a brow and looked at Naruto. "I'm not in costume yet, _obviously_." Naruto said, and huffed. "I want to be an elf, though! Which means you have to be Santa so we can be your elves!"

Sasuke wanted to ask why _they_ were doing this at all - they certainly hadn't signed up for it; though. . . He looked suspiciously at Naruto, who would _absolutely_ have volunteered them all for something like this without asking.

Taking more of his focus at the moment, however, was. . . " _Santa's_ elves?" he asked carefully, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura's smile was a little slower. "Yes, that's right." she agreed innocently, lashes fluttering as she shifted her weight onto one hip, the dress tugging smoothly over her nearly-flat belly and gently-curved hips.

"So. . ." Sasuke glanced at the costume Naruto had brought in and dumped in front of him. He suppressed a shudder, but. . . Well, _could_ he even get out of it if he really tried? Wouldn't it be better to. . . "You belong to me?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused for a moment, then a wicked grin spread across his face.

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Only if you do as you're supposed to," Sakura said, sauntering closer, jingling with every light step, "and . . . put this on." She picked up the Santa suit and pressed it firmly into his chest. "Are you going to be a good boy?" she teased.

"Isn't it my job to decide who is naughty or nice?" Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura giggled, and Sasuke fingered the costume. It wouldn't be _that_ bad, surely. And Sasuke was perfectly capable of getting through terrible things if it was worth his while. This . . . definitely had the potential to be worth his while.

"I'm not the only one not in costume, you know." Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto. Wondering what _his_ elf costume looked like.

"Hey! I'm only not because _you_ were late, and then you argued, and you won't get in your costume!" Naruto protested, pouting. Sasuke suppressed the urge to grab him and bite that protruding lower lip.

"Why don't you go get changed, and I'll help Sasuke into his costume?" Sakura suggested, and Sasuke couldn't quite keep down the grin tugging at his lips. "We wouldn't want to be late, after all, the kids are waiting! And there's already been _such_ a _delay_. . ."

Naruto nodded, instantly diverted. He darted for the door, then paused and turned back to glare at Sasuke. "You'd _better_ behave, teme!" he warned, pointing at Sasuke.

He snorted, meeting Naruto's eyes squarely. "Or else?"

Naruto nodded smartly. "Exactly! We're gonna give the kids a _great_ Christmas surprise!" He hurried out, presumably in search of his own costume. Sasuke _really_ wondered what he was going to look like, eyeing Sakura again. That dress was not only short it was . . . _wonderfully_ fitted, clinging to her every well-muscled curve.

"So you're going to _help me_ , hm?" he asked archly, dropping the Santa suit back onto the table and sliding his hands over Sakura's waist, pulling her in sharply until she thumped against his body.

"Mm. . ." Sakura looked up at him, eyes heavy-lidded and warm. "I am." she murmured.

"And you'll be _all mine_?" Sasuke added, arching a brow.

Sakura's sultry smile softened. "Always are." she said quietly, hopping up onto the balls of her feet and kissing him gently. "And," her tone was right back to normal as she dropped back onto her heels and took a half-turn to face the table, "only if you get it together, we're really going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Sasuke blinked, thrown by the sudden shift. "Well? Get out of that!" Sakura flapped one hand at him impatiently, the other separating out the pieces of his costume.

Sasuke sighed deeply, but thought of a pair of _obedient_ , darling, sexy elves and began to obligingly remove his usual gear. Sakura smiled at him approvingly and under that regard Sasuke could almost repress the dread of a classroom - _multiple_ classrooms, even - of Academy students about to be running all about them and yelling and maybe even _grabbing_ at him or sitting in his lap and. . .

Sasuke was having second thoughts even as Sakura helped him into the thick pants, but Naruto bounded back in, jingling and colourful and wearing a nearly sleeveless tunic over shorts that were almost briefer than Sakura's dress and he promptly forgot about them, unable to drag his eyes off Naruto. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, cocking his head - he jingled, though not quite as much as Sakura, without the clustered bells she wore as earrings - and bounced over. "You're _slow_!" he said playfully.

Then he reached to strip off Sasuke's shirt as Sakura paused, then shifted - her fingertips tickled along his ankle, making him jerk - and grabbed the heavy boots. Sasuke eyed them with disfavour around his shirt as Naruto wrestled it away from him, but stepped obediently into the first one when Sakura held it out.

Sakura smiled at him, one hand stroking up his thigh and patting lightly, and Sasuke sighed but stepped willingly into the other boot as well. Naruto tossed him a shirt and Sasuke pulled it on, barely getting it over his head and arms before he found the pair of them joining forces to drag a thick, heavy coat on him as well.

Sasuke opened his mouth, tempted to pant under the oppressive weight and heat of it, then closed it rapidly as Sakura reached towards him with a false beard, wearing an expression of fierce concentration. _Somehow_ she managed to get it affixed - blessedly without gluing it to his face - and then helped Naruto settle a wig and hat on his head. Sasuke hated every bit of it and growled unhappily, crossing his arms.

"Gloves!" Sakura said cheerfully, holding out her hands for his expectantly.

Sasuke eyed her with disbelief, but she only clicked her tongue, unmoved.

"At least the beard hides your grouchy face!" Naruto said, laughing.

"Another reason you could not have been an elf, even if Naruto hadn't wanted to be so very badly." Sakura said without batting an eye. "I don't think you are even capable of faking enough happiness to be an elf. _Gloves_ , Sasuke."

"Come on," Naruto leaned up and kissed his cheek above the beard and moustache, "last piece." he coaxed in a soft voice.

Sasuke huffed, but unfolded his arms and let them each tug a glove onto his hands, frowning at the feel of the things. Thick and heavy, they covered his whole hands and they would _definitely_ impede any hand seals. . .

Sakura pinched his arm - hard enough for a sharp sting even through the thick coat. "Stop that! It'll be fine, and you can take them off as soon as we get _back_ after seeing to all the kids." she promised.

"Whiiich. . ." Naruto said pointedly.

"Yes, we need to go!" Sakura said, clapping her hands and bouncing on her heels.

Sasuke shook his head as they jingled on either side of him, urging him onwards through the house towards the door. He didn't quite resist but he huffed as he complied sulkily, strides lengthening as they reached the door. He crouched on the doorstep only to be arrested by Naruto seizing his arm and yelping a denial.

" _What?_ " Sasuke demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't run the rooftops." Sakura explained more reasonably as Naruto waved his hands and slipped into a rant about _proper Santa behaviour_. "We'll get to the Academy _through the streets_ , and use a shunshin to appear in each classroom and surprise the kids once we're there." She winked playfully.

Sasuke huffed, but nodded assent and let _his elves_ drag him off down the street towards the Academy. They were met at the door by an _entirely_ too cheerful chuunin-sensei and Sasuke ducked his head lower into the fluffy collar of his coat, his beard pushing against it, as Sakura and Naruto trotted inside just ahead of him on either side.

They stopped at the first closed door, and the teacher smiled happily and handed Sasuke a bulky sack. Sasuke looked at it with disfavour, then let Naruto drag him along in a shunshin - he certainly couldn't form the seal himself, he thought darkly - and into the classroom.

Sasuke stiffened, lifting his chin as there was a sudden outcry of startled children. A moment later they were surrounded by the pre-genin, all screeching happily and grabbing hold of Sasuke's coat, tugging.

Sasuke stiffened even more, eyes skimming over the horde of children, and only vaguely registered Naruto subtly - well, semi-subtly - elbowing him and Sakura's murmured reminder of his next cue. He slung the sack around from over his shoulder, sighing, and wondered if this . . . ordeal would actually be worth it at all.

Sakura dragged him towards a chair at the front of the classroom - oh _surely_ they weren't actually going to put kids on his lap? - and Naruto crouched down to cheer them on.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but was distracted briefly by the shifting of Naruto's beautifully muscled legs and ass as he bent. Naruto glanced over at him, shooing the children his way, and then it was too late to protest even if Sasuke had wanted to, children swarming him once more. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then transferred the look to include Sakura as well.

Ohhh _yes_ they would be making this up to him later, in _spades_.

Santa's elves indeed. Sasuke grumbled as Sakura hip-checked him down into the chair and shot him a playful look, scooping the first of _entirely too many_ children up and into his lap.


End file.
